Darkness and Light
by Anubissaga4
Summary: When there's darkness and despair, light will be there at the end of the tunnel. If Eli joins Dr Blakk will there be any hope left for the Shane gang? What if their only light is a person who turns up saying she's Eli's friend?
1. Thoughts

Chapter 1 – Thoughts

A dark figure was hiding in the shadows of a tree in front of a house. Inside, the occupants were doing their daily work. She had been hiding there for an hour or so, but nothing happened that caught her interest.

Until now.

A figure was making its way towards the house. By his features she could make out it was a male. He was lean and muscular, dressed in a normal sort of way and his hair was blond. He knocked the door three times and waited.

She thought, _**Why was he here?**_

Meanwhile

Twist knocked the door three times and waited. The door opened and a molenoid looked at him up and down and said cheerfully "Good morning, sir! What can I do for you? I'm-"

"Thanks for the intro, Pronto, but I need to see Eli" Twist said.

"Oh" replied Pronto. Just then a voice called from inside, "Who is it, Pronto?" and a figure came to see who came. It was Eli.

"I see you're not wearing one of your disguises" he observed. "Why are you here then?"

_**His tone isn't the same one he uses on me normally **_Twist thought. _**It is more of puzzlement and curiosity.**_

"Dr. Blakk wants to see you" Twist said. _**Weird, **_Eli thought. _**Why does Dr. Blakk want to see me?**_

"Why does he want to see me?"

"It is not my business to ask him about his private meetings. And I'm running out of time. Have you decided whether you're coming or not?"

"Okay" replied Eli hesitantly and went to get his mecha.

Meanwhile

The figure heard every single word of Eli's and Twist's exchange. She was thinking about the same thing as Eli was. _**What does Blakk want from him?**_


	2. Choices

Chapter 2 – Choices

In the hideout, Trixie was pacing up and down in frustration while Kord and Pronto looked at her.

"You don't have to worry about Eli, he'll be fine", said Kord.

"Yeah I know, but I can't help wondering why Blakk would want to see Eli." And Trixie added "Don't you have the same doubts too?"

"Yeah" said Kord in a doubtful tone. And he didn't speak for the rest of the time.

"Bah, this is boring! Why can't we kick some sorry butts? Pronto wants to save the day!" moaned Pronto.

"Later Pronto" said Trixie.

Meanwhile

Twist led Eli to Blakk's room sensing the boy's eyes on him on the way. He was almost glad when he reached Blakk's room and opened the door and gave Eli the silent gesture to go in.

"Thank you, Twist, you may leave us alone" said Blakk. Twist left the room closing the door behind him as he went.

"What did you call me for, Blakk? I hope it's not something useless" said Eli in a distrustful tone.

"Please, take a seat. Or are you as stubborn as your _**father",**_ Blakk said the word with disgust "that you won't take a seat?"

Eli didn't reply.

"I know you're haunted by the memories of your father. How you dwell on it in your dreams" and to Eli's surprise added, "You think I don't know? And let me guess, you want to know where I portaled him, don't you?"

Eli nodded in reply.

"What if I could tell you where I portaled your father? You want to know, right?" Blakk said softly. Eli again nodded.

"But knowledge comes at a cost. I want to strike a deal. I will tell you where I portaled your father if, and only if _**you**_ work for me" Blakk said with a wicked gleam in his eye._** He can't decline the offer,**_ Blakk thought, _**he is desperate to know where his father is and besides that, I need his services.**_

"Eli what do you think? Is it a yes or no?" Blakk asked.

The boy took a lot of time thinking and finally said, "Yes".


	3. Betrayal

**A/N : Sorry for the late update! I was quite busy.**

**Who cares! Anyways happy new year and enjoy reading!**

Chapter 3 – Betrayal

Trixie was really, really frustrated. _**All this pacing and frustration is getting me to nowhere **_she thought _**Where is Eli?**_

And then she said, "I'm going to find Eli".

Meanwhile

Blakk looked at Eli with a hint of amusement and tapped a mike and said "Twist, come in".

A split second later Twist came into the room, no doubt curious why he was called.

"You see Twist, the great Eli Shane has agreed to work for us. It seems it has worked." Blakk said directing the last sentence at Twist.

"That's impossible" said Twist and looked at Eli carefully to see if his boss was joking. But all he got was a determined look. _**A look that seems to say "I am working for Blakk"**_ thought Twist.

Eli looked at both of them, no doubt wondering what was wrong.

"So Twist, get me more slugs to ghoul. It seems the last time I sent some people, they had come with shame. And take Eli with you" said Blakk.

"Yes sir" said Twist.

When both of them went out, Twist looked at Eli and asked him "I thought you were a good guy. How did you agree to work for him? Won't your friends suspect?"

Eli looked at his ghouled infernus and said "We made a deal".

"What sort of deal?"

"You're nosy, aren't you?"

"Just curious".

"Just shut up and lead the way".

Twist fell silent.

Trixie, Kord and Pronto went a few miles before they saw two dark figures in front of them, holding their blasters. When they went closer, they found the two figures were actually Twist and most unexpectantly, Eli.

"When did you guys get friendly?" Kord asked in a suspicious tone.

"Since now. Now just get out of my way" said Eli.

"Hey, when did you get friendly with Twist? You're on our side, no?" asked Trixie.

"Now, now Eli has joined Blakk's army. So don't expect him to say "April fools!" just because he told you to get out of our way" replied Twist.

Eli, thoroughly frustrated with the talking, loaded the ghouled Burpy and shot it at them and yelled "Burpy, firewall!"

Burpy transformed and created a green firewall and transformed back on Eli's shoulder as Eli and Twist ran away.

Meanwhile

The same dark figure was looking at Eli's and Twist's escape plan. **_This is going way too far,_**she thought.


	4. Alexa Herondale

Chapter 4 – Alexa Herondale

Trixie and Kord were both on their exploding points.

"How could he just betray us and run away without apologizing? How dare he?" fumed Trixie, really, really annoyed that her boyfriend just betrayed her.

"Um, guys? We have a little problem here. It seems like THE WALL IS CLOSING!" yelled Pronto, who, clearly was trying to keep himself from blacking out.

"Just fire a frostcrawler slug, won't you?" yelled Kord and fired a frostcrawler in the air. It transformed and spewed ice in all directions, diffusing the fire.

Trixie calmed down and said to them "Let's go home, shall we?"

The three of them just crashed on the futon with full force.

"Well, what a wonderful morning. We got betrayed by a friend and got almost killed by a firewall. Could this day get any worse?" moaned Kord.

Just then the bell rang.

"Pronto, get the door, won't you?" said Trixie.

"Why does it have to be me?" He peeled himself off the couch and opened the door.

A girl stood there. She had blond hair and turquoise eyes and she was wearing a long, black, cape. She just stood there looking at him.

"Well, why have you come here? To deliver more bad news?" grumbled Pronto.

"No, no nothing like that. I'm Eli's friend and I want to help you" said the girl.

"Well come in"

The girl walked in and looked around and spotted the two sprawled on the couch. "Well, why are you guys like this?"

"Bad day" mumbled Trixie.

"Can I help you in some way?" she asked. And without introduction she said "I'm Alexa Herondale and I'm a friend of Eli's".

"You're a friend of Eli's?"

"Yep"

"Then how come we have never heard of you?"

"I came from the surface and I was a friend of Eli. Maybe he doesn't know I'm here."

"Okay, so help us"

"Not until you get up and stop looking like ginger eaten monkeys"

Trixie and Kord both got up reluctantly.

"Get ready and gear up your mechas, we're going somewhere. I'll go get my mecha."

As she went out to get her mecha, Trixie thought _**Why do I have a strange feeling that we're not going to come back?**_


	5. Pizza, stories and a oath

**A/ N: This might be my last update (for now) because my winter holidays are so close to getting over, like one day and I've got tests coming up so I may update a bit later, but I will try to update soon. But don't worry the story's not over yet.**

Chapter 5 – Pizza, stories and a oath

Alexa, Trixie, Kord, and Pronto were riding on their mechas for what seemed like a very long time until they reached a building.

"Mario Bravado's pizza joint? Seriously?" asked Trixie. And she almost said _**You're hopeless**_ but she bit it back.

"Do you have to ask questions? Just follow me and enjoy yourselves with some pizza" Alexa said as she dismounted.

Inside, Kord, Pronto and Trixie found themselves a table while Alexa went to order pizza.

"Do you think we can trust her? Apart from the fact that she claims she's Eli's friend?" Kord asked.

"I don't know, okay?" Trixie muttered. "She seems like a total weirdo" she added looking at Alexa, who was rapidly texting someone.

"What is she using?"

"Who knows?"

"Bah! She seems good, no? Why are you asking so many questions about her?" Pronto asked.

Trixie and Kord seemed to not have heard him. They went on whispering in a low voice.

Just then Alexa came with their pizza and settled down. "Fresh, fresh pizza" she said.

And looking at their faces she asked "Is anything wrong?"

"Why are we here, by the way?" Trixie asked.

"You guys need a morale boost, you know? If you want to get Eli back, you should be doing more homework and less sulking"

"How can we trust you? You could even be working for Blakk" Kord said.

Pronto eating the pizza said "This tastes good".

"No one asked about the pizza".

_**They need a show of faith **_Alexa thought.

"I'll tell you my story. I came from the surface, just like Eli. We were best friends up there" she gestured with her pizza, "and we were like regular people. Doing what other kids do. Like going to school and playing video games and regular stuff. And then Eli's father died. He told me. Since then I had a weird feeling that he was hiding something but I didn't ask him.

"And then I came down here because my grandmother insisted. She told me to find my parents because she was growing too old to take care of me. And I came and found my parents and found some new friends. And eventually we became a group, just like you guys.

"Then came the talk about the Shane gang. I knew from my parents that Eli's father was a Shane. And I thought how can there be a Shane gang without a Shane? And I realized one thing that Eli was here. I wanted to talk to him but I did not know where I could find him. So I followed you guys one day and I found your hideout and I started spying on you guys by hiding in that tree in front of your hideout. And today I saw Twist coming to call Eli. I saw how Eli betrayed you and run away. So I decided to help you. So well?"

By the time she finished her story the Shane gang (or the gang without the Shane anyway) were literally speechless.

"Um, group moment?" Trixie asked her. Alexa went to pay Mario the bill.

"So we can trust her?"

"Yep"

"I will make her take the Pronto of oath!"

"Isn't that "oath of Pronto?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever".

Alexa came back and asked "Group moment over?"

Pronto pulled her and made her stand in attention and told her "Get ready for the oath of Pronto!"

Before she could ask what that was he started saying "I-"

"I , Alexa Herondale take the oath of Pronto and I declare that I will be faithful, honest and loyal to the Shane gang, whatever happens and if I betray them, will be subject to whatever punishment Pronto gives me." Alexa said grimly and asked "Right?"

"You, my lady, are a genius" Pronto said. And they all laughed at that.


	6. The Alpha Team

**A/N: I know its been a long time and I somehow managed to upload today. I may not be able to upload this month because I've got exams coming up.**

Chapter 6 – The Alpha team

While the Shane gang were boosting their morale, the evil duo (aka Eli and Twist) were busy demolishing a helpless village.

They would have succeeded if they had not been stopped by the…

"The Alpha team", Jake Evans was saying "is a secret organization aimed at catching criminals and putting them where they should be. In the prison."

Jake was a 14 year old boy with black hair and eyes as green as jade. He always had a knack for making wrong decisions, which annoyed his teammates a lot.

One of his teammates was Butler. He was Jake's personal bodyguard and his best friend. Jake was the son of one of the most reputed and rich people of Slugterra which made his father crazy about his son and only heir to his vast empire of business. And that's how Butler came in. He was a man mountain taller than average humans and as strong as two cavetrolls combined together, which made his one of the best bodyguards of Slugterra.

Butler looked at Jake and thought "_**Good old Jake. Always talking nonsense."**_ But he was also a little worried that he was getting himself carried away. So he gave the signal.

Four people emerged from their hiding places and shot arachnid slugs at Eli and Twist. They both had realized something was wrong but it was a split second too late. They both themselves entangled in a thick web.

And Jake joining in the action shot a Tormato slug, which hurled Eli and Twist and threw them to who-knows-how-far. They went screaming like molenoids.

"Did you see that? That was AWESOME!" Jake yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"Jake, you wretch! You just threw away our prisoners and you're enjoying?!" asked one of the four people who was a girl. Actually she was one of the mall cops, who were brought in by Butler and Jake by a lot of tears and tantrums and a lot of begging. Seriously.

They all muttered something about helping and prisoners and they walked away. Butler gave one last look at them and turned to Jake.

"What is their problem? I have done something good for once and they don't appreciate it!" Jake said.

"Jake, you have something good and bad you know. The good thing is you have thrown them away as far as you can. The bad thing is you have thrown them away, which may lead to their deaths or they might survive"_** "And die in some other horrible way"**_ Butler thought silently.

Just then his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of mechas riding up towards them and he quickly turned back to see his and Jake's team mate, Alexa along with the Shane gang. Alexa hopped down and saw a grinning Jake with a solemn Butler.

"I trashed tornadoed Eli and Twist and sent them to who-knows-where!" Jake exclaimed excitedly to Alexa.

"What? You actually _**threw**_ Eli and Twist away?" Trixie asked furiously and swore with words so bad it would be quite rude to repeat.

Alexa looked at Jake with a stern and a shocked expression at the same time. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Do you know where they went?" asked Kord.

"No" said Jake but Butler suddenly got an idea. "Maybe we actually know where they went."


End file.
